


Don't Touch The Plants

by marineduo (spiralxshock)



Series: Helmeppo's no good, very bad luck [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: aint that a surprise, coby gets hit this time too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/marineduo
Summary: Helmeppo’s face was flushed from fever, eyes unfocused as Coby tried to dress the gash in his side. Sickness was something Coby could deal with, but this? This was fraying his nerves quickly. He’d been fine before the plant had cut him, but now Coby wasn’t sure his friend even knew he was there with him. It was either poison or infection, and Coby wasn’t sure which was worse.
Relationships: Coby & Helmeppo (One Piece)
Series: Helmeppo's no good, very bad luck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975567
Kudos: 4





	Don't Touch The Plants

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Marineford.

“I know it hurts but you need to stay still.” Coby’s voice was soft. They couldn’t be too loud. Not when the whole island they were on was nothing more than a death trap. Unfortunately, his friend had been the one to find that out for them. The hard way. Besides, he was talking to himself more than the other.

Helmeppo’s face was flushed from fever, eyes unfocused as Coby tried to dress the gash in his side. Sickness was something Coby could deal with, but this? This was fraying his nerves quickly. He’d been fine before the plant had cut him, but now Coby wasn’t sure his friend even knew he was there with him. It was either poison or infection, and Coby wasn’t sure which was worse.

Gingerly Coby pressed his headband to the other’s wound. It wasn’t much, but it was all he had at the moment. His friend gave a strangled wheeze before spasming, elbow catching him in the chest with surprising force.

“Stop, please!” His cry came out louder than he’d intended, sparking a wave of movement in the surrounding forest. Movement that went unnoticed by the pink-haired boy. “I can’t help you if you keep-”

A searing pain exploded across his back and he screamed, collapsing on top of Helmeppo. His head was spinning. What had incapacitated his friend so quickly was poision. It had to be. And now it was making his own vision swim. Coby bit his lip, trying to focus on his friend’s increasingly shallow breaths. He couldn’t let himself fall into the same state as Helmeppo, not while they were still stuck out there. It was a chore to push himself to his feet as a crashing sound grew louder. Something was coming, and it was coming fast. 

The world shifted, distorting wildly as he spun around trying to identify where the sound was coming from. Everywhere he looked was different. Changing… shifting. Hands were on him. A huge, hulking figure had grabbed him out of nowhere. Its face twisted into a horrifying sight and Coby screamed, pulling away and stumbling backwards. He lost his footing and fell, only registering a blinding pain before blacking out.

\----

Coby woke with a start, sitting up quickly. Too quickly. His head pounded, and he would have fallen back if it weren’t for the hand on his back lowering him gently.

“Careful, kid.” He turned to see Garp beside him. Blinking a few times to clear his blurry vision, he glanced around. The ship’s infirmary… how long had he been there?

“Vice Admiral? What… what happened?”

“You two got separated from the group, and got a little too close to the local flora.” Garp let out a soft laugh. Why was he being so quiet? Wait…

“Helmeppo- is he alright?” Once again he sat upright and his vision blurred.

“Woah, what did I say? You got a pretty nasty head wound on that island.”

“But… What about Helmeppo?”

Garp’s expression twisted into a grim frown. He moved aside, pointing towards another bed in the room. Coby’s stomach twisted. His friend lay there unmoving, oxygen mask obscuring part of his face. What skin was visible was pale enough to make even his fair hair look dark. No wonder the vice admiral was being so quiet. 

“Is… Is he…” Coby’s voice shook.

“He’ll be fine. But you’re both lucky I found you when I did. If I hadn’t…”

His eyes found his friend again. Knowing he’d be ok didn’t make him feel any better. But he had to believe it. What other choice did he have?

“Look kid, you should get some rest. If anything changes with him you’ll be the first to know, deal?”

Coby nodded, laying back and closing his eyes. So long as they were safe, things would be alright.


End file.
